


Chain Reaction

by librius



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Beta Read, Domestic, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Theyre just idiots, gordon has ptsd from black mesa and we'll be touching on it at least a little bit, gordons a good dad, ill add more if i think of more, theres probably more but idk, this is a very joshua-centric fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librius/pseuds/librius
Summary: Three months have passed since Gordon had returned home from Black Mesa and the events surrounding the Resonance Cascade. His life finally seems to be falling in place again. That is, until it isn't anymore, and he's forced to juggle around a dozen more responsibilities.--On Hiatus
Relationships: Benrey & Joshua Freeman, Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Darnold & Tommy Coolatta, Gordon Freeman & Joshua Freeman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192
Collections: HLVRAI





	1. Chapter 1

“Daddy! Daddy get up!”

Oh god. Fuck. Gordon recognized what was going on a second too late to stop it. A wheeze escaped his lungs suddenly as Joshua climbed up on the bed and began to jump. Directly on top of him.

“Daddy!” Joshua cried out, trying to rouse his dad out of bed, “get up! We’re going to be late!”

“ _Hrk_ \- Joshua- Joshie-” Gordon wheezed, suddenly sitting up to wrap his arms around the kid, pulling him back down with him with a breathless little laugh to stop him from doing whatever _that_ was. “I’m awake- Daddy’s awake-"

Joshua was giggling and trying to squirm out of Gordon’s grip like a worm that had a little too much sugar. Unfortunately, that was just Joshua’s natural state. “We’re gonna be laaaaaate!”

Gordon sat up again, still holding Joshua as he swung his feet over the side of the bed, blinking blearily at the alarm clock with its flashing red numbers. 5:47am. He set Joshua down onto the carpeted floor, hand coming up to rub at his tired eyes. “Late for what, Joshie?”

There was a beat, then Joshua crossed his arms. “I wanna color before I go to school,” he said, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. “But we gotta get ready first!” He was grabbing Gordon’s arm to tug him out of bed, and Gordon allowed it.

“Alright, alright, go get dressed, I’ll get ready too,” he insisted, pulling his arm out of Joshua’s grip to ruffle his hair. “Go, go- otherwise we won’t have time!”

Joshua took the bait, dashing out of the room like the little overeager boy he was.

Gordon sighed softly, running his hand through his hair with a small smile before getting himself up and out of bed as well with a little grunt. He was quick to get ready himself before Joshua could come find him again, getting dressed, putting on his arm, pulling his hair back in a ponytail, the likes.

“Daddy!” Screeched Joshua as he peeled into the bedroom again- Gordon managing to stop him in the doorway, but only barely. “I’m all ready! Ready for school- ready to color!”

“Brushed your teeth?” Gordon snickered as the boy ran off again. Yeah, knew him better than that. While his son was off, he busied himself in the kitchen, making breakfast, since he knew neither of them would be able to focus on it once Joshua got his markers out.

Breakfast went by uneventfully, and as soon as Joshua put his dishes in the sink, the markers were out on the table, a purple one clutched in his tiny fist as he grinned, gap from his missing tooth all that more obvious.

“Now?”

How could he say no to that face? Gordon laughed softly, moving to roll up his sleeve on his tattooed arm, stark black lines on his skin in plenty of flowy patterns. “Alright, go ham.”

And Joshie went _ham_. 

The events of Black Mesa and the Resonance Cascade had all been wrapped up about three months ago now. Gordon had come home with some kind of new outlook on the world, it seemed.

He kept in contact with Doctor Coomer, Bubby, and Tommy- he’d had to ask the last two for their phone numbers before they’d all split up. Due to tube related complications he only got Tommy’s, but Coomer helped him out enough in regards to Bubby.

Well, it was more everyone kept in contact with _him_ , that first month and a half. He wasn’t really sure how to take everything in after all that, to go back to his normal life. No aliens, no soldiers, and most of all, no Benrey. Not that he cared about Benrey or anything, but it was weird to have him around for so long and then just have him… missing.

Oh, his arm was gone too, for good this time it seemed. Through some connections, Tommy managed to get him a very _very_ good prosthetic, apparently it helped to have friends in the cybernetics department. Or, at least what _used_ to be the cybernetics department. He still wasn’t really sure what was going on there, or what had happened to the entirety of Black Mesa in general. He hadn’t exactly gotten a call saying it still existed, or that he had his job back.

So that was fun.

“Done!”

Gordon was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Joshua. The one thing really keeping him grounded on this Earth still. “Oh wow, Joshie, even better than last time.” He said that every time, of course, because it was true.

The five-year-old had stuck to a color scheme of orange, green, and purple. Interesting, to say the least. Gordon wondered if his other colors were drying out, or if he was just feeling particularly inspired this morning.

“Don’t wash it off!” Joshua insisted, sliding off his chair, before Gordon gestured to the uncapped markers he’d left and he reached back up to fix them.

“I won’t, not on purpose,” he promised, before glancing at the clock. “Looks like you finished just in time, huh. Let’s get you to school.”

Gordon ushered Joshua into the car without incident. Well, except that his shoes weren’t tied and _obviously_ he couldn’t just wait until they got to the school building. Obviously. Sitting in his car seat required _extreme_ coordination and a single misstep could ruin the whole ride, so of course it was Daddy’s job to get out of the front seat and fix that for him. Obviously.

Joshua’s kindergarten building was left with a lot of hugs and waving and “I love you”s, as it always was, and soon enough Gordon was back in the car again, all by himself.

He sighed, forehead resting against the wheel as his mind wandered again, the engine rumbling the car underneath his hands.

His life got a lot more boring when Joshua wasn’t home. And sad. And pathetic. Or maybe that was just Gordon himself who got like that. It wasn’t exactly like he was working at Black Mesa since the incident. He had enough savings to keep him and Joshua going- Black Mesa had paid _really_ well- but no job left him in a bit of a rut.

Gordon looked up, blowing a strand of hair out of his face as he finally pulled out of the parking lot, mind still wandering. Maybe he could give Coomer a call. Well, if he wasn’t busy with Bubby that was, and these days those two always seemed to be together.

Maybe Tommy would be a better idea, the two of them were closer in age anyways. Not that it ultimately mattered, but Tommy always seemed to always be busy with something these past couple of weeks anyway.

He groaned, pulling up to his house now. Darnold? Darnold was always more of Tommy’s friend than Gordon’s though. It was more like friend-by-extension. It’d be weird.

Eventually, as Gordon flopped onto his bed again for the day, his mind began to go wherever it always did when he was lonely. And he hated it.

Benrey. The thought of his name always sent a little shock through him, and he wasn’t even sure what it was. There was a tinge of bitterness, some hurt. For the first month or so, Gordon couldn’t believe he was just... gone.

Benrey had never been gone for long, even when he was pronounced dead after being crushed by a big metal door. That was something Gordon had grown accustomed to during those couple of days in Black Mesa. So it was hard for him to get over the anxiety that Benrey would be waiting around the corner at any moment, ready to try and sweet voice his way back into the Science Team or whatever.

Gordon did get over it. Eventually. Time after time of expecting something and it not happening eventually got it through to him. Benrey was gone, and he wasn’t coming back. He should have felt relief at that, but it just felt… wrong.

Obviously that was because Benrey wasn’t a human of any sort and had shown time and time again he was so capable of being inhuman and murderous and dangerous and all that shit so why _wouldn’t_ he be able to come back. Obviously. Gordon had no other reason to feel so apprehensive to accept that truth.

His nose scrunched as he finally shook that train of thought from his head. Maybe he should just call Tommy after all. It’d be better than getting into some kind of a downward spiral, right?

Gordon’s phone rang right when he was reaching for it, and right on cue, Tommy was calling him. Funny coincidences and all.

“Shit- hey Tommy, what’s up? I was just about to call you.”

“Hey, Mr. Freeman, I’ve actually, uh, got a question for you,” Tommy’s voice came out over the line.

“I told you last time, ‘s just Gordon,” he insisted, “what’s up?”

“You have an extra guest room in your house, right?”

“Uh, no. Why? Tommy are you doing okay? You got somewhere to stay?”

“Oh! No, Mr. Freeman-” Tommy said, “it’s not for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hells yea!!! i hope you guys enjoy, expect more soon, its gonna be real cute
> 
> thanks to my beta reader and friend Cosmic_Retribution
> 
> check out my tumblr by the same username


	2. Chapter 2

“Not for- not for you?” Gordon repeated, a sudden bad feeling looming in his chest.

“Exactly- I’m doing just fine! Me and- Sunkist and I are holding out a-okay!” Gordon could actually hear the smile in Tommy’s voice as he spoke, like it was added right on to the end of his sentence.

“Well- uh- why are you asking then?” Unless maybe Darnold was having issues, and Tommy didn’t have room for him to stay… he could make room for Darnold, no problem.

“Benrey decided he doesn’t want to stay with me anymore.”

Gordon felt like he’d just been hit with a car. No. No no no, that wasn’t right. He- He definitely misheard that. Definitely.

“Sorry-  _ what _ ?” Gordon felt a little faint as he looked at his not-arm.

“Benrey’s coming to move in with you, he says you can sleep on the couch so he can have your bed,” Tommy said, as though that wasn’t the wildest fucking thing in the world to happen in the past three months.

“Wh- I’m not giving up my bed!” Gordon suddenly shot up in said bed, sitting up straight.

There was a pause, as if Tommy was taking in that information. “Well, I’m not- I’m just telling you what he said, Mr. Freeman.”

“I don’t care what he said! I’m not giving up my bed, he can sleep on the floor for all I care.”

“That’s not- that’s not very nice, Mr. Freeman, Benrey is our friend,” Tommy protested.

“Friend? Tommy, do you  _ remember _ what happened in Black Mesa? Or- outside of- in the portals? I-” Gordon felt like he was going a little crazy, he could practically feel his hair turning gray from stress.

“Well he’s been alright the past three weeks at my house.”

Past three weeks. He thought he flatlined for a moment. Benrey has been alive again for three weeks. And he’s been living at Tommy’s house. “Tommy. Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“Well I- I thought you knew! I’m sorry Mr. Freeman.”

Gordon groaned, dropping the phone for a moment and grabbing a pillow, putting it over his face as if he were trying to suffocate himself. He stayed like that for a couple minutes.

“Uh, Mr. Freeman?” Tommy asked, even if only to make sure the other hadn’t hung up.

Gordon only responded then. “Tommy. How long do I have.”

“Huh?”

“How long do I have until-”

The doorbell rang

“... Tommy. I’m going to call you back later. We gotta have a talk about assuming shit, yeah?” And he hung up.

Gordon got up, lumbering his way to the door. His hair had turned into a nice frazzled mess during that whole conversation, reminiscent of itself back in Black Mesa. He opened the door, and of course, there stood a blank faced Benrey. What else was he hoping for?

“Yo,” Benrey was already pushing his way inside, but Gordon stood firm in the doorway.

“You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Yeah. But ‘m not.” He was wearing a hoodie and some jeans instead of his usual security guard outfit, which struck Gordon as almost the weirdest thing about him, second only to him being alive.

“You were dead for three months,” Gordon said simply, looking over Benrey while the other did the same.

“More like two. What did you do to your arm?”

“You cut it off!” Gordon yelped, already enraged.

“No, your other one.” The hoodie-clad being gestured to the colorful designs on his skin.

He glanced over the ink-stained skin, flowers popping out easier with Joshua’s individual coloring of each of them. “... Got a tattoo.”

“Ooh, Gordos Freeman’s a bad boy now, huh? See you got yourself some piercings too, ear’s all fucked up with metal.”

Gordon huffed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. “It’s none of your business, and don’t call me that-”

Benrey took that moment of distraction to push his way into the Freeman household, not even taking off his shoes. “Yeah, yeah. Where’s the bedroom? Wanna know where I’m staying.”

“Ugh!” Gordon slammed the door shut as he scoffed. “I am  _ not _ giving up my bedroom to you,” he said immediately, already following Benrey through the house to make sure he didn’t fuck anything up.

“Don’t gotta, can sleep with me if you want to, Gordo,” Benrey’s voice was deadpan, but Gordon was pretty sure he was teasing, and that made his face turn bright red.

“I will not-!” He sputtered, tripping over his own feet now as Benrey kept opening doors, peering into them, then closing them again before moving onto the next one.

“Haha virgin Feetman can’t share a bed with another dude,” he snickered, before opening a door and pausing.

“That is  _ not  _ what I-” Gordon froze too when he saw what door Benrey had opened. “Hey- shut that, right now.”

“Bed’s way too small in here for you, you live like this?” Benrey was already stepping inside.

Gordon grabbed Benrey’s hood, giving him the choice to either stop walking or choke himself. “I said leave it alone.”

He actually did choke for a moment, then proceeded to stop in place. "Dude c'mon-"

"Stay out of Joshua's room-" Gordon didn't really think about it before the words were out of his mouth.

"Oh? Joshua? Li'l shit baby Freeman?" Benrey snickered, taking another look around the room.

Gordon grit his teeth, tugging on the fabric again, actually pulling him out of the room now. "Shut up- shut up! Fuck! I wish I could kill you-"

Benrey laughed as he stumbled closer to the other, big snarky grin on his face. "You're too easy. Lemme go, I'll leave your shit son's room alone."

Gordon hesitated, but he couldn't exactly stand here holding onto Benrey's hood like a leash all day. So he let him go.

Benrey was gone in a flash. He found the other on his bed a couple moments later, as though he'd known where Gordon's room had been the entire time. Asshole.

"This shit's comfy as fuck," Benrey all but moaned as he stretched out on the bed. "You have good taste in exactly one thing, Shitman."

Gordon wrinkled his nose at Benrey's antics, already getting used to them again. Guess those three months didn't do as much for him as he thought.

"You. Are an asshole."

Benrey only grinned back at him, sharp teeth on full display, as if that'd scare Gordon. It didn't.

"There is no way I'm leaving you alone in my house, you know."

"Oh man, my own personal paparazzi? You shouldn't have," Benrey replied, unfazed.

"I don't-"

"Where's your camera, idiot? Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Gordon groaned,  _ this _ close to pulling out his own hair. Benrey was better at driving him up a wall than his own son most days.

"Benrey, why are you even here?"

He shrugged, propping himself up against the headboard. "Needed a place to stay. Didn't you even listen to Tommy? Or did you just have the phone up to your ear 'cause you like hearing his voice~"

Gordon was going to throttle him.

"No- I-"

"No, you weren't listening to him? Damn, that's harsh. Even for you, Gordo."

Gordon ignored him. "Why aren't you staying at Tommy's house? It's bigger than mine."

Surprisingly, he actually got an answer back. "I've been crashing with Tommy for a month already. He's my best friend, don't wanna overstay my welcome."

"You're overstaying your welcome."

"Well, you're not my best friend, so I don't care."

Gordon was going to be gray by next week. "I hate you so much."

Benrey let out a couple of blueish purple orbs, and it took everything inside of Gordon not to lift Benrey up and over his shoulder right this instant, instead burying his face in his hands and groaning.

"So, loser, where's this cringe-ass nae nae baby of yours?" Benrey asked after a moment of awkward not-quite-silence.

"None of your business," Gordon's voice was muffled by his hands still.

"Oh shit, Gordos lost his baby, gonna have to call the baby police on him."

"I did  _ not _ lose my baby- son. He's not a baby anymore," he explained, easily distracted as usual. Dammit.

"Well, where is this baby-son?"

Now he was just making fun of him. Actually, now that Gordon thought about it, he always was. "School. Learning."

"Oh- so he doesn't grow up to be a dipshit like you?"

"I graduated from fucking MIT-" Gordon's shouting was suddenly cut off by a stream of blue orbs.

"Calm down."

"... I hate you more than you could ever know."

Benrey just grinned a little again, moving to get himself out of the bed. "Whole place smells like you. Freeman stink."

Gordon rolled his eyes, only reacting once Benrey grabbed his arm, pulling him along. "What- shit- where are we going?”

“Out. Let’s do some shit- You can buy me McDonald’s.” Obviously staying home wasn’t going to be a choice.

“I’m not buying you McDonald’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> benrey dialogue is uhhhh fun to write, like genuinely yall dont understand its so funny
> 
> also??? thank you for the comments and kudos and? aa???? ive never like, written for an active fandom before, so im floundering a little here under all this attention
> 
> also sweet voice this chapter is uhhh "blue to plum: thats too bad chum" except gordon is Bad At Colors, the other ones just regular calm down sweet voice
> 
> once again check out my tumblr by the same username and thanks to my beta reader and friend Cosmic_Retribution


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon ended up buying Benrey McDonald’s.

He also ended up taking Benrey to Walmart, and Target, and anywhere else he ended up wanting to go. It was easier than arguing with him.

“Alright fuck yeah, Starbucks next,” Benrey insisted as the two of them got back into the car.

Gordon’s head was pounding, and he wasn’t sure how much longer his wallet could take it either. “Can’t, it’s almost 3,” he said simply, already starting up the car.

“Uh, so? What, Stinkman needs to go take a nap?”

He wrinkled his nose a little. “No, Benrey, I’ve gotta go pick up Joshua.”

“Oh, right.” It sounded like Benrey had forgotten Joshua was even a factor in this whole living situation. It sounded like a disaster waiting to happen.

“Don’t you dare try anything,” Gordon warned, focusing on the road rather than the other person in the car.

“Wuh- huh? Try anything? Dude what would I even try? Stop being such a little baby bitch boy.”

“That- exactly that,” he grit his teeth, shaking his head, “don’t swear in front of him. He’s only five, he doesn’t need that shit.”

“Oh, so you can swear but I can’t?” Benrey prodded.

“You can swear as much as you want! Just not in front of my kid, asshole,” Gordon scoffed, “get it all out before we get there if you absolutely have to.”

“Fuck, shit, balls, ass-” He started listing off words almost immediately, and didn’t stop even when Gordon groaned.

He definitely brought that upon himself.

By the time Gordon had pulled up to the school, Benrey had moved onto words that either didn’t exist, or weren’t human- he’d finished the french ones about three minutes ago. He was pleasantly surprised that the other stopped when he parked the car.

“Stay here-” Gordon pulled the keys out of the ignition to bring with him. Just in case. “I’ll be back in just a couple minutes.”

“Blah blah blah, just go get the cringe kid.” Benrey actually had the gall to mimic Gordon talking with his hand.  _ Ungrateful _ was one word for him, with many less kid-friendly ones following.

He simply huffed instead of saying something he’d regret, and slammed the car door shut to go get Joshua.

“Daddy!” Joshua was hanging off his arm as soon as Gordon had caught sight of him, maybe even before then.

“Hey Joshie-” Gordon couldn’t help but laugh softly, scooping him up in his arms, “how was school?” He asked, already heading towards the car again.

“It was great! I drew us as cowboys!” The boy was trying to twist around and get in his backpack. Gordon only held on tighter, not wanting to drop him.

“Really? Why don’t you show me when we get home?” He suggested, knowing the whole opening his backpack while it was still on his back plan wasn’t really going to work that well.

Joshua pouted a little, nodding. “Okay…” He mumbled, before suddenly perking up and pointing, eyes wide. “Daddy! Somebody’s in our car!”

Oh. Right. Gordon tried real hard not to scrunch his face up and sigh, mostly managing. “Yeah, that’s Benrey, Daddy’s… friend. He’s gonna come stay with us for a while.”

Benrey was making faces at them from the car window.

“Why? Does he not have a house?” Joshua asked, absolutely enraptured.

“Yeah, I don’t think he wants one,” Gordon admit, shaking his head a little. “Don’t ask him that though, it’s rude.”

“Okay!” He was rocking back and forth in Gordon’s arms a little bit now, watching Benrey until he was out of view, thanks to Gordon opening the car door and putting him in his seat.

Benrey immediately turned to look at him around the head rest. “So this is the squirt, huh?”

“Hi!” Joshua leaned forwards, a big grin on his face.

“Joshie-” Gordon said gently, and the boy sat back again so he could finish buckling him in.

“You’re Benrey, I’m Joshua!” He said, like that was a normal way to introduce yourself to someone. Oh well, no harm, besides it was Benrey they were talking about.

“Ha- yeah, I am,” Benrey was still looking at him even when Gordon pulled away, “daddy tell you that?”

“Yep!” He was kicking his feet a little now as Gordon got in the driver’s seat. “Did you know my Daddy’s got a cool robot arm?”

Gordon winced a little as he pulled out of his parking spot. This was going to be a…  _ fun _ car ride to the house.

“Oh what- no way, didn’t even notice,” Benrey lied smoothly, still looking back at Joshua.

“Yeah! His work friend made it for him! Dar… Darn…”

“Darnold,” Gordon supplied, not looking away from the street.

“Darnold!” Joshua repeated, looking out the window for a moment before looking back at Benrey. “Did you know it’s my birthday tomorrow?”

“Three days.”

“Did you know it’s my birthday in three days?”

Benrey snorted, quirking a brow. “Wha- really? I didn’t even get you a present. I’ll have to work on that.”

Oh god.

Benrey continued. “What do you want anyways, kiddo?”

Here it comes.

“Kitty-cat!” Joshua exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air. Just like he’d done when Tommy asked. And Doctor Coomer. And Bubby.

“Joshie, I told you- I don’t know if now’s the right time for a cat-” Gordon started, cut off by a sudden shove from Benrey. “Hey!”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Benrey said with a nod, pretending to not notice the other scowling at him.

They were pulling into the driveway soon enough, and Gordon shot Benrey a glare. “You, stay here,” he said, voice low, before getting out of the car.

He unbuckled Joshua, helping him out and handing him his backpack, “here- why don’t you head inside and start figuring out a snack,” he told him, before directing him towards the house.

Benrey began slowly opening the door to get out, trying to keep quiet enough that Gordon wouldn’t notice. Except he did, and he yanked the door the rest of the way open, bending down to look Benrey in the eyes, arms caging him in and keeping him in place.

“If you get him a cat, I am throwing your ass out on the curb. We do  _ not _ have the stability to sustain  _ two _ bastards in this house right now,” Gordon’s voice was low, and threatening.

Benrey’s cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink, not that Gordon was paying attention to that. “Fuckin- Asshole Fuckman, I’m not gonna get him a cat- chill out,” he stumbled over his words, just a bit, but Gordon felt a sense of pride regardless. He could be scary if he wanted to! Then, Benrey pat his right arm, “now lemme outta this car, Mr. Bionicle.”

He huffed, turning away and beginning to head up to his house again, Benrey following behind him like a lost puppy.

The rest of the day was as uneventful as it could get with Benrey around. Eventually he got bored of bothering Gordon, disappearing off to god knows where like he always did. Gordon couldn’t bring himself to be all too bothered, not when Joshua was tugging him to the couch, begging to watch a movie.

Joshua fell asleep halfway through Night at the Museum, and without really meaning to, Gordon followed him soon after. He woke up again while the credits were rolling, back hurting as he sat up with a quiet groan, careful not to jostle the kid in his lap while he did so.

He didn’t have to worry too much it seemed though, Joshua was passed the fuck out. He was easily able to maneuver him into his arms, carefully bringing him to his room and setting him in his bed. Only then did Joshua begin to move.

“Daddy…?” He yawned quietly, rubbing his eyes.

Gordon’s heart swelled. Out of everything in the world, he was probably most grateful to have Joshua there for him. “Hey Joshie, ‘s alright. Bedtime now, okay? I love you,” he said, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Joshua’s eyes slid shut almost as immediately as they’d opened. “M’kay…” And he was asleep again. Gordon almost laughed.

His own bedroom didn’t exactly greet him with the peacefulness he was expecting though, as when he opened the door, his gaze fell upon none other than Benrey, face lit up by the Switch in his hands.

Headache incoming. He leaned against the doorframe, displeased with the entire situation. “We’re really doing this, huh?”

“Huh?” Benrey didn’t even look up from his game.

“Get out of my bed, Benrey.”

“Wha- no dude we agreed, remember?”

“I didn’t agree to shit,” he argued, “you just barged in here and made yourself comfortable.”

Benrey finally set aside his game. “If you wanna lay down, come lay down, idiot, I’m not getting up though.”

Gordon was way too tired for this shit, letting out a groan as he threw his hands up in the air. “Fine! Fine, enjoy the bed, asshole,” he grumbled, before heading off again.

The couch wasn’t comfortable by any means, but it was better than nothing. So there laid Gordon, curled up, no blanket, lamp on. He’d slept in much much worse conditions before though- also mostly thanks to Benrey now that he thought about it- and he was out like a light soon enough himself.

* * *

“No- yeah, no- Tommy… Yeah I know, but did you hear… Shit- already?”

Gordon groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open, a light beam shining directly on his face from the window. What time was it?

“Well I can’t- Yeah. What about the other guys?”

He pushed himself up from where he was laying, swearing when his prosthetic got caught in the blanket on top of him. He took that off for a reason when he slept.

Benrey’s words were fading in and out from the kitchen, Gordon could barely make them out as he finally untangled himself, falling on his ass on the floor.

“Ah shit- sounds like Sleepman’s up, see you in a couple days. Remember- big.” Suddenly, Benrey was standing in the doorframe, looking down at the other who was slowly, tiredly, getting up off the floor. “What’s wrong, Gordos, can’t walk? Thought you were missing an arm, not your legs.”

“God fucking- shut up,” he groaned as he finally got up, looking like a hot mess, “it’s way too fucking early for your bullshit.”

“Uh-huh. Is that anything to say to someone who spent all morning making breakfast for you?"

What. “What?” Gordon asked out loud, barely processing what the other had said.

“Breakfast,” Benrey repeated, as Gordon followed him into the kitchen.

There was silence for a moment or two.

“Benrey, this is cereal.”

“Cereal is breakfast,” he said simply, gesturing to the two bowls on the table, “don’t you know that? What are you some kinda weirdo who eats cereal for lunch? Why would you do that? Fuckin’ Weirdman over here eating cereal for dinner.”

“That’s not what I meant-” He started out, before sighing, shaking his head. “Nevermind. Uh… Thanks,” he mumbled, reasoning he’d prefer this over Benrey fucking up his kitchen trying to make eggs in the toaster or something. “I’m… gonna go get Joshua if you want to make him a bowl too,” he said, heading for the hallway.

All he heard on his way out was a soft, “mhm.”

When he got back, there were still only two bowls, but Benrey had already disappeared to somewhere else in the house, so Gordon didn’t worry too much about it, sitting Joshua down to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :333c
> 
> check out my tumblr by the same username
> 
> thanks to my beta reader and friend Cosmic_Retribution


End file.
